Rainy Day
by MakotoKino
Summary: Hi this is the sequel of Promise. faye uploaded it last time. And not flames please!!!! I need at least 5 reviews to contiue this series so please R&R!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! Even if you did, I don't have money.   
  
Author's Note: For those of you who have read my first fic, Promise, well, here is the sequel that you wanted. But this is not for Hino Rei and Heero Yuy; it is for Aino Minako and Trowa Barton. And no, no one is dead or dying this time so don't start wondering if this is like the story that I had wrote earlier. This is a side story of the crossover that I am going to release soon if I can type up the entire 500+ pages of it. This is basically a story where I tell you what happened 10 years later. I love flashback stories!!! And no flames please! I really hate them. I think I might upload it myself this time but the editor is still my good friend Faye.   
So on with the story.  
  
  
Hey minna-san, Faye here! The editing of this fan fiction was more difficult than Promise. I was going through a SERIOUS case of writer's block and laziness. I had lost my muse and had absolutely no inspiration. Mako-chan had to do a lot of prodding. However, this fic is so sweet it will rot your teeth and I enjoyed editing it, not as much as Promise, but maybe that's because it was about Heero and Rei. That's it for now, minna. Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Makoto Kino   
Rainy Day   
Oct. 16th, 2000   
  
The sky was dark outside, even though it was early in the afternoon. It had been raining ever since Minako awoke.   
Mina had heard of the untimely death of Heero Yuy and his soon to be wife, Lisa. For some reason, she had known that it would happen, that both of them would die on the same day after Heero had seen the painting. She still remembered what Heero went though when Rei die. Years and years of depression, until he met Lisa. But then the promise that he made to Rei of never loving another person again.   
Aino Minako was a writer. However, these days, she didn't pay much attention to her friends or the news anymore. She would spend countless hours writing her stories. She would write about how she hated not being able to control her destiny. And how people either thought that a person was strong or they are weak. In Wufei's case, everybody is weak.   
The rain came to a halt. She really liked the weather in between raining and sunshine. She would love to enjoy this weather by herself but she couldn't, not today anyway. Trowa-kun was coming to visit. She was surprised that Trowa even remembered her. It seemed like yesterday that they had first met.   
She had been about 17, when they first met and Trowa, 18. How old was he now? 28 maybe? Minako tried to imagine how he would look now. How different would he be from the adolescent that she remembered?   
Two knocks came at the door. She ran to get it.  
He stood there before Minako, right outside of her small white, house. His hair was wet. He smiled, raindrops dripping down his handsome face. Trowa looked the same, wearing the same white raincoat from ten years ago. (Is it even white anymore?)   
He opened his arms, and Minako rush into them, despite the water that was still falling from the roof. They didn't move. Time seemed to have stopped, just for the both of them, and she could feel the old feeling of Trowa hugging her.   
He pulled her closer to him. She could hear his heart pounded in his chest. The little house that Trowa had lived in appeared again in front of her eyes; tears rolled down the smooth curves of her cheeks.   
He lifted her chin, "Minako, you never cry."   
"Trowa-kun, I haven't cried for ten years..." she breathed.   
Mina closed her eyes and let the tears fall. He didn't speak, and just softly padded her back.   
"I don't know why I've come," He continued after a moment of silent, "but since I was in Japan, I just had to find you."   
"I didn't wait for you." She opened her eyes, "I just dreamt of you wearing that very same white raincoat standing in the rain."   
He smiled. "I am important enough to be in your dreams?"  
"Trowa-kun, don't believe those letters. 17 or 18 years old girls get a lot of love letters. I don't know, maybe at that time. You were my whole, more important than everything that had happened in my life."  
"Did you know that I was hurt just by knowing that my girlfriend had letters from other guys?"   
"That's why you hated me for ten years right?" She looked at him in the face. "Those letters were from before I had met you. And plus, I can't write on every letter "Previously Loved," now can I?"   
"The Aino Minako I knew was a stranger who had lived in my house with no previous history whatsoever. I thought that you loved me?"   
"Trowa-kun, love is something that you don't have to say out loud." She took his hand. "Come on in! We've been standing here for an hour already!"  
She helped him out of his wet clothes, and they seated themselves upon the carpet.  
"I have one thing in my life that I don't like, and not being able to say what's in my heart. I believe in my heart more than history. I didn't lie to you on purpose, it was just that I didn't think it was good to tell you. When I returned to the future, I'd wished that you would write to me, asking me to come back, asking me to marry you. I didn't care what you said, I would go back, as long as you say something."  
"Why did you want to leave me then?"   
"An 18 year old girl, who had already finished college, and who had been living with a boy for two months. When he didn't ask her to stay, what was she to do? Go home of course."  
"When you left, I'd said that I'd hope you would come back."  
"Then why didn't you ask me to stay? Ask me to not go at all? 'I hope you would come back.' is different than what I hope you would have said."   
"Minako, I am not a girl, I don't know how girls think. And plus, you were the one that wanted to move in with me."   
"I loved you; I want to be with you a little too much. And you acted like you didn't care. You didn't ask me to stay, I couldn't just stay there. What does it means to hope that I would come back? I was standing right in front of you. Why did you let me go?"   
"At the time, I had no plan."  
"No, Trowa-kun, you weren't sure if you loved me."   
"Minako! Those were the happiest two months I had ever lived."   
"Living with a cute little puppy could be your happiest time of your life! You had never said that you love me."   
"You didn't have to say that, you know that I love you right, Minako?"  
"But I want the man that loves me to say 'I love you' to me. Trowa, I am not a girl that falls in love easily. I just couldn't control how I felt at that time. Living with you, washing your clothes, and making dinner for you everyday was my dream. I didn't listen to my friends; I listen to my heart. But that was the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. I, you went away too easily!"   
He was speechless. "Maybe you're right! When you left, I felt like half of me has been taken away. Maybe, at that time I understood that I had loved you since the moment I saw you. It was destined that we shouldn't be together. Maybe if you hadn't asked me to send you back the things that you left behind to Japan, I might not be able to see the love letters that your old boyfriends sent you. I thought that you were toying with me for the whole two months."   
"But if it is, I wouldn't even have left those letters at your house. I was too clumsy. It destined that we couldn't be together."   
"Minako, you really did marry the guy that sent you those letters to you after you left me?'   
"He loved me ever; he told me he loved me. Unlike you Trowa-kun."   
"Has he forgiven you?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Living with me for two months."  
"I never told him."   
"Minako, isn't that considered toying with him?"  
"I don't think like you do Trowa Barton. I don't toy with anybody's feelings."   
"But the things you did, you never explained your actions. It kinda seemed as if you were toying with him."   
"I am only anybody that said wanted me, I would marry him. I can't toy with people, it's just not me, Trowa."   
"Minako, you don't know that a lot of people fell in love with you but you choice are easily affected by other people."  
"But I want the man that loves me to say 'I love you' to me. Trowa, I am not a girl that   
falls in love easily. I just couldn't control how I felt at that time. Living with you, washing   
your clothes, and making dinner for you everyday was my dream. I didn't listen to my friends; I   
listened to my heart. But that was the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. I...you went   
away too easily!"   
He was speechless. "Maybe you're right! When you left, I felt like half of me had been   
taken away. Maybe, at that time, I understood that I have loved you ever since the moment I first  
saw you. It was destined that we shouldn't be together. Maybe if you hadn't asked me to send you   
back the things that you left behind to Japan, I might not have seen those letters. I thought   
that you were toying with me for those whole two months."   
"I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know."   
He turned away, saying nothing. For long moment, they remained this way. Outside, the   
sounds of pitter-pattering raindrops made their way down the "Minako, you really did marry the guy that sent you those letters to you after you left me?'   
"He loved me ever; he told me he loved me. Unlike you Trowa-kun."   
"Has he forgiven you?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Living with me for two months."  
"I never told him."   
"Minako, isn't that considered toying with him?"  
"I don't think like you do Trowa Barton. I don't toy with anybody's feelings."   
"But the things you did, you never explained your actions. It kinda seemed as if you were toying with him."   
"I am only anybody that said wanted me, I would marry him. I can't toy with people, it's just not me, Trowa."   
"Minako, you don't know that a lot of people fell in love with you but you choice are easily affected by other people."  
"Trowa, maybe we should start over like nothing had ever happened between but I know that it is hard to forget and plus I am not marry anymore and you are taking care of your sick sister but this time without the mistakes we had made like last time. Please say yes Trowa? I miss you so much and I don't think that I could ever live without you again. It was like I was dead when I left you, without a soul or a person to talk to. I then married my ex- boyfriend because he looked like you, but no one can ever be like you Trowa, you are like a father who always looked after me and protected me from danger. And I thought that you were the one that was toying with my feelings but now when I look back, I was just being a stupid 18-year-old and you had never given up on me. I thought that the Goddess of Love could never find true love herself like in all of my other lives." (You'll have to read the manga to get this.)  
"But Minako, I... I don't know what to say I thought that you had never loved me and I can never have the love of the most beautiful goddess, but I don't know. It might be a new start for the both of us, but what do I do if I spent all my time with you and don't have time to take care of my sister? She constantly needs someone to look after her."  
"I can help you and plus now that I am older I think I know how to take care of her and also, I was always good with her before she had her accident. I am not that Minako you used to know I am a more careful and a lot wiser person now."  
"Ok, but I think we should just start out to be friends and not rush things like we did when we were still young."  
"Of course Trowa-kun, I don't want to rush things between us either like we and I am so sure that this time we won't make the same mistakes we did last time."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
  
2 years later...  
"I guess that it is time that I have to ask you a very important question Mina, my love." Trowa said as he bent down on one keen.  
"What is it Trowa, why are you doing that? Oh my god I don't believe it you are proposing to me!"   
"You could say that, umm... I don't know how to say this but here's your ring, take it or leave it. I am not good at saying things."  
"Oh it's so beautiful Trowa, just like what I had dream of. Of course I will marry you but let's give us at least some time to build our relationship into a more steady point first. I am sorry Trowa, but I am not ready to get marry again you understand right?"  
"Yeah I understand after all, we've rebuilt our relationship just a year and a half ago. I don't want to rush things either but it just feels right. How about we get marry 2 years later and this is like a promise that I will always love you no matter what and we are going to be happy together." (Why do I always have the word promise and ring in my fic?)  
"Oh, Trowa. You are so sweet! But are you sure you want to do this? I mean you do want to get marry right? I don't want to spoil your plans for our future together and I want you to be happy too but I don't want to make the same mistake again like I did 12 years ago. Please forgive me!"  
"I am sure Minako, I just want some comfort that you will always be there for me when we grow old together and that our future is bright no matter what we are going to go through together."  
As the lovebirds embraced, they will always know that no matter what there are going to be two angels looking over them.  
  
THE END  
  
*******************************  
  
Stupid huh? Yeah I thought so too but you know why it had taken me so long to finish this story is because of a stupid writer's block. I got over one in 2 weeks and then my friend, who I am not going to name and it's not Faye though, gave me another one because of her fic that stole my idea of Promise. But I got over is because of some friend that I had made when I move who thinks that he is Wufei and it is also because my new bunny name Usagi. But I have to say that this Wufei is not the one I think I would like much! Oh and my next fic features Duo and Makoto so look for it soon I hope and my real series still needs some work because I have to type 500 pages of it. I like to write things in my notebook so I can read it over and over again and not hurt my eyes with the computer light. Now, the editors' notes are from Faye and my other friend who is obsessed with Trowa and also because I think that she looks like Mina-san so bye I don't know what to say. Oh and review please otherwise I won't continue the series  



End file.
